


A Few Things To Learn

by redlionspride



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Singing, it's a thing that happens, random fluff and cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlionspride/pseuds/redlionspride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn is slowly recovering, trying to find his place in the Resistance. He's learned a few things that he likes with his new found freedom and home. One of those things is Poe. The sound of Poe's voice. He learns that Poe can sing, and for a moment all he wants to do is hear him play. It's not much to ask, is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Things To Learn

**Author's Note:**

> So, a friend of mine asked for the prompt of “Poe singing to Finn, because Oscar has the voice of an angel and I can’t get Never Had out of my head.” Which is, by the way, a great song. Look up Never Had by Oscar Isaac and have a ear full. 
> 
> Anyhow, this was meant to be small and fast, but it took a few hours time instead and so yeah… random fluff and singing. I might try to write more StormPilot things, or even other ships. I’ve fallen back into my first fandom, hard. There will be more. 
> 
> This had no beta reader so it might feel a bit rough. I'm sorry!

Finn was kind of new to the universe. He had lived in it for all his life, of course, but he had lived in quarters and facilities and training halls. Now that he was free he was learning a lot of new and interesting things. 

He learned that Bacta was in short supply and healing on his own was a thing, which meant he was stuck in medical for most of his time on the base. His spine was fine and intact, but the healing was slow going and his bandages had to be changed twice a day still. 

He learned that the Resistance did figure out the map and found the Jedi Masters location, to which Rey and Chewie flew off to investigate, which in turn made him learn the frustration to being stuck in a bed, because Finn was very sure he needed to be there with her. He wanted to help. Wanted to assist in any way he could. 

Instead he lay in a bed and recovered, bored and angry about the situation. 

He learned that his very first friend he made in reality was very concerned with him. Mostly because Poe Dameron kept showing up at his room, peeking around the door to make sure he was awake and when caught peeking, would smile a bright smile! It was like he wasn’t sure what he would see if he peeked in, and then seeing Finn smile at his dorkish face made him smile. 

Poe brought holovids and magazines off and on, to keep him updated in news and the world outside, but also as entertainment. Movies from years ago to current things someone got a smuggled holo of. Some books on a data pad to read at his leisure, and some games to play on it as well. Things to keep him busy.

When Finn was allowed to move free from his bed (careful though) and in a hover chair, Poe offered to take him around base, where he learned all of the Pilots favorite places to go for either people to converse with or places with no people at all. Finn found that Poe knew some of the best places to hide when you didn’t want to be found. 

It took months but Finn was later excused from the medical unit, given quarters of his own, and though he spent the first part of his first day hidden away inside he had grown accustomed to people milling about in the medical facility. Maybe they weren’t there to see him but the presence of others felt better then the emptiness of his own room. 

He wandered, not wanting to go to the mess hall because it would be too crowded, too awkward to be around that many people. He didn’t go anywhere that there would be a crowd. Instead he wandered to some of the places that Poe had showned him before. He’s gone to a few of them, when he was confined to his chair and wandering, but now he was free of even that. He could go anywhere he wanted to look. 

On the outskirts of one place he was shown he walked to the corner and leaned on the railing, looking out past it. Before he couldn’t do that, couldn’t get close enough to look over it, but now. Now he leaned over and smiled, taking in the sight. There was a waterfall not far away, dropping into a pit of beautiful blue water. He could tell some of the generators were hooked up to the water, to catch the movement and make more power. Smart. Maybe some of the tubes were there to collect water for the base too. He wasn’t sure, but it was pretty, especially with the evening darkening and the moons raising. 

He felt like he could hear music just over the sound of the crashing waterfall, which made him smile. Only, after a moment, opening his eyes again he realized that really was music. Like a guitar. 

With a little inspection he found an area he could climb out to, on the side and over the railing. He wasn’t sure at all why he bothered, but he slipped past the railing and carefully walked the edge of a wall, peeking around the corner to see a little space where the rock went farther than the building. Out at the end of it sat a dark haired man in an olive green tunic, a leather coat placed under him to sit on, and a guitar in his lap. 

Finn smiled as he recognized him immediately. 

Poe was seated there, back toward the building, legs crossed and playing music softly. The closer Finn got the better he could hear it, but the waterfall did manage to drown the sound out to anyone just walking by. He could just barely hear the lyrics, but the man was also singing. Somewhere deep down that impressed the hell out of Finn, that Poe was not only the best damn pilot but he could sing and play music as well? 

He inched out closer, careful with his footing, and came out onto the rock as well. With easy movements he lowered himself to sit, right behind Poe, placing his back to the others. 

The music stopped suddenly, and he felt Poe move, surprised.

“Finn!” it took all of a moment for him to realize who came out here and behind him, but when he did he beamed, turned back a bit and looking brightly at the other. “How did…” 

“I heard you playing. Sorry. Didn’t mean to interrupt, but it was hard to hear you over there.” Finn said with ease, turned enough to look at Poe in return. 

“There’s a reason for that.” 

“The waterfall dampens the sound, yeah, I noticed. Embarrassed?” He asked the pilot, kind of poking a bit. He felt Poe relax a bit more again, chuckling. 

“No, not embarrassed. I just don't normally play for people is all.” He confessed, settling in so his back was pressed back to Finns carefully. So not to put much pressure to it, but to be close anyhow.

Finn found the light pressure of resting his back to the other man's felt kind of nice. Not as soft as the beds but not as hard as a wall. Firm but welcoming. “Well, don’t stop on my account. I rather liked what I heard.” 

“Did you now?” Poe said softly, there was a sound of a smile on his lips. His fingers plucked playing a soft tune as they talked. “Should you be out here?” 

“Mmm, I was cleared, you know that.” Finn said with ease, leaning back into the man and closing his eyes. 

“Cleared, yes, but I also remember them to tell you to take it easy.” Poe said back, supporting the other and not at all minding. 

“This is easy. It’s not like I had to climb anything to get out here. Death defying heights or anything.” 

Poe took a moment to glance back to where they had to come through. It’s a narrow ledge on rock, and they had to climb over protective railing. The drop isn’t too bad on that side, but he glanced over the edge of the ledge he was sitting near. “Yeah, nothing at all about this was death defying, huh.” 

“You’re out here.” Finn countered softly. 

“Yeah, that’s because it’s my spot.” Poe said with ease, plucking his tune still. 

That made Finn kind of freeze, suddenly worried he was unwanted here. He started to move, sitting up a bit more. 

Poe felt the movement and leaned back, trying to keep contact, back to back still. “Hey.” He said softly. “You’re here now. You should stay.” He didn’t feel Finn relax yet, so he smiled and spoke softer. “Serious. You are welcome to be here.” 

Finn leaned back again, letting out a breath. “Sorry. I just… I heard you and wanted to hear more. Wanted to get closer to you.” 

“Did you?” Poe said with a bit of a smug smirk on his lips and in the tone of his voice. 

With a darkening of his cheeks Finn felt the flush hit him as he realized what he said. “You know what I meant.” 

“Oh? I thought you meant you wanted to be closer to me.” Poe said with a bigger grin, wiggling his back a bit to the others, as if snuggling down closer, and chuckling softly. 

“Oh shut it, Dameron.” Finn said with a laugh, grinning as he leaned his head back to the pilots as well. He got comfortable here, more comfortable than in his new room, alone and in the dim light. This was nice. 

It was nice the next nine times they met out here. Every day or two he would find Poe out here, and every day or two he would come out and take a seat behind the man, settle in and lean, closing his eyes and taking in the sound of the waterfall and the soft sound of the others playing. 

When he came out today he found Poe sitting there, his back to the ledge, watching as Finn slipped around the edge of the building to pause there. Poe nodded to him in greeting, fingers plucking slowly in a soft tune. “Hey. You’re later today.” 

“I almost didn’t make it.” Finn said with a smile, a little unsure where to sit now that Poe was facing the wrong way. He instead settled down to face the other man, legs crossed and arms resting on his knees as he spoke. “General Organa had me cornered for a bit longer then I think even she intended.” 

“Oh? Something up?” Poe asked, fingers pausing for a moment, looking worried. 

“No, no. We were just… I… I don’t know. Catching up isn’t the right word, but… that’s what it feels like. Like old friends catching up, which is stupid, considering we’re not old friends at all.” 

Poe started to play again, softly, with a secret smile playing at his lips. “She does that with people. Good people. People she can trust. She… has this personality that just pulls people in, and she’s so welcoming once you’ve been pulled in, you can’t help but feel like you’ve known her your whole life. Known her for her whole life. She’s amazing like that.” He said with a sigh. 

Finn smiled at that, leaning his chin into a hand. “You love her, huh?” 

“Of course I do.” He said with a laugh, smiling brighter. “She’s a family friend, kind of. My mom flew with her and a Queen of Naboo once. And she helped her in a few other incidents. My dad too was pretty close to her family. Hell, my family has been so connected to the Rebels and the Alliance and the New Republic that it was only a matter of time before I fell into the Resistance. She’s the reason I’m in the Resistance at all. The way she actually pays attention to you, or watches you as you speak. How she makes you feel like no one has ever listened to every word you say like she does. Oddly enough, she might know me the best of anyone on this base. You’ll fall in love with her as well, if you give it a bit of time.” 

“Oh, I think I already have. She’s amazing. Her stories are insane and the amount of care she shows is… it’s… new.” He said now, looking down and giving a shrug. 

“Not used to people caring for you, huh?” Poe said softly, already knowing that answer. 

“Not really. No. It’s not exactly an important part of growing up as a Stormtrooper, really. Not something the First Order cares much about.” 

Poe stopped playing a moment, reaching a hand forward to loop it around the back of Finn’s neck, at the shoulder, getting his attention. “Well, now you have us. You did something amazing out there. With leaving, and you saved my life, and then found Rey, who’s finding Skywalker. You fought hard against the Order and without you we’d never have made it this far. That right there makes you one of us. Your winning personality is what makes you loveable.” 

Finn looked up at that last part, confused and a bit surprised, but still with a bit of a smile. ‘One of us’. It was something he kept telling Slip, his… team mate, not really friend. He wanted there to be ‘one of us’ in the First Order. It was hard to feel it though, when it was something they forced and beat out of you. No loyalty to anyone but the Order. People were expendable. And here was Poe, saying he was One of Them. Finn felt his chest swell with pride. “Loveable, huh?” 

It was Poe’s turn to look a bit flushed as he pat the others shoulder and drew back, focusing on his guitar. “Yes, well. Some people have good hearts to go with their good personally.” 

Finn smiled at that at least, reaching a hand up to rub at his face, as if a bit embarrassed. Good heart? Good personality? Hearing it from Poe felt kind of nice for some reason. 

To Finn’s great surprise, Poe started to sing, very soft at first, like he wasn’t used to singing in front of people. His voice was comfortable, not too deep but not to high either. Comfortable and caring, a tenderness to his voice as well as the words. 

His song wasn’t anything Finn had heard before, and though the First Order wasn’t much on self expression and personality, they did have access to music once in awhile. 

Poe sang about Home. How home used to be yellow sunsets over temples and a vast forest with loving parents. It moved to Home being anywhere his ship was, be it the stars or a base or the Resistance. He sang about Home being where ‘you’ are, and how he hopes to come home to ‘you’ again, because without ‘you’ there would be no home.

His voice was so calming and tender and the look on his face as he sang was sincere and sweet. Like he was actually singing his heart into this song. Finn figured it was something he wrote. Something he had worked on before. Or even sang to others before. The song, it felt very personal. Personal to Poe, yes, but also something you would sing to someone important to him. 

Finn couldn’t help but feel a bit of a flush hit his cheeks as he thought about that. 

Poe, when he was done singing, lowered his head a bit and looked at his guitar, silent for a moment. He let his fingers pluck a soft tune still, mostly to keep himself from up and running. It would be easy to just say it was just a song. He could brush it off. He could tell him it meant nothing. Just a silly song. 

But he was singing it to Finn. 

He made it up… for Finn. 

To explain how he felt. 

Poe Dameron, a friend to everyone he meets. Open and friendly and encouraging and including of everyone. Willing to trust and give anyone a chance at least once. Poe Dameron, friend to all… scared to be rejected by the one person he found himself attached to. 

Finn watched him, noticing the difference in his posture and the change in his features. The difference in his eyes as he looked away from Finn. His heart twisted at the sight of it, tugging him a bit to action. He moved, scooting forward so their knees bumped into each other. “Hey…” 

When Poe looked up to see Finn leaning in closer, head tilted, trying to look him in the face he flushed, but smiled as well, softly. “Hey.” 

“Thank you for singing to me. It seemed pretty… personal, but you have an amazing voice. I feel lucky to have heard it.” 

“It was personal, Finn.” Poe said in a soft tone. He leaned over his guitar, watching Finn now, soft brown eyes searching as he spoke. “I only wanted one person to hear it.”

“O-oh…” Finn said in a soft but almost sad tone, like maybe he meant someone else. Maybe Finn forced him to sing him something personal. Maybe he meant for someone else to hear it. Or it was for someone else, or it… or… or… 

Finn felt like he was being stupid now as well though. He didn’t twist the others arm to make him sing it. “Oh…” He said again, thinking now that maybe he understood. 

“You’re a bit slow on the uptake sometimes, huh.” Poe teased him softly, that smile of his coming back to his face, more confident once again. 

Finn laughed and reached out to push the others knee in annoyance. “I just… wasn’t thinking. You have to be blunt with me sometimes. I’m used to taking orders.” He teased back. 

Poe leaned forward more, brown eyes catching the others brown eyes, watchful. “Then let me be blunt. I wrote it for you. I’ve sat here the past… I don’t know how many days, putting words together. I only figured out that last part today. It only just sunk in. But, I’m pretty interested in you, Finn. I might be good with people, but I’m terrible with my actual feelings. I thought this would help a bit…” 

“It did, I think.” Finn said softly, his face flushed and a smile on his lips that was almost shy but a bit wild too. “That part, in the song. How you can’t get me out of your head. Is that…” 

“True? Oh yeah.” The pilot said with a flush of his own cheeks, though he was grinning still, leaned forward over his guitar and smirking at Finn. “You don’t mind?” He asked, a bit carefully. Testing the waters.

It took Finn a moment to consider that. He’d never thought about it before. Or, he had, a bit, lately. His mind had been going back to Poe and such for a while now. Okay so maybe he had thought about it. A bit. “I don’t mind.” Finn said at last, like it just dawned on him, and smiled slowly up at Poe. 

“So if I asked if I could--Oh Kriff…” He just did it. He was going to ask if maybe he could kiss the other. If he would mind. If it would be okay, but in asking, he decided to chance it anyhow, moving forward to take hold of the others jacket (HIS jacket) and pull Finn closer, leaning in to press his lips firmly to the others, stealing a kiss, and not a fast one either. A firm, passionate kiss that he held for a moment, feeling Finn sink into it. At first he was worried he pushed it, as the other tensed at the actions, but when Finn relaxed into it and returned the kiss, Poe couldn’t help feel a swelling of delight in his chest. When the kiss broke, the smile that crossed his lips was roguish and uncontrollable. 

“I’d have said yes.” Finn barely managed to say, staying close to Poe when the other drew back. He had to open his eyes, looking up to see that wild smile the other had, making him smile as well. “That wasn’t so bad, I guess.” He teased. 

Poe’s face fell a little, as if insulted (though he was not). “You guess? Come on, that was practically spontaneous and creative.” 

“Not sure how creative, and as for spontaneous, you were in the middle of asking.” 

“I wasn’t going to ask if I could kiss you. They only do that in stories and holovids.” He chuckled in protest. 

“Sure you weren’t.” Finn said in a softly disbelieving tone, but he also couldn’t help the fact that he was trying to scoot himself a bit closer, knee to knee though, that wasn’t really working out for him. “Which means this isn’t me asking you to do it aga-” 

Poe had leaned forward, shushing Finn with another kiss, pulling him close, again with the jacket, resting his guitar in his lap and letting his other hand trail over the side of Finn’s face, touching his cheek and running along his jawline.

The stayed close for a while, only coming up for air and a chuckle, Poe resting his forehead to Finns as they took in a deep breath or two. 

“So, that happened.” Poe said softly, a chuckle through a bright smile given. 

“Sure as hell did.” Finn said with his own chuckled smile. 

“What’s the likelihood that it’ll happen again?” 

“You mean right now, or in the near future?” Finn asked with a chickle, starting to move to stand up carefully. 

“Ah, I did men the near future, but really, who would say no to right now?” Poe said, offering his hand to held the other get his footing and stand again. He then moved to stand as well, slinging the instrument to his back, adjusting the strap to his shoulder. 

“Honestly, the odds are pretty high, now and later. I’m just saying. I’m not going to tell you no, though I wouldn’t mind something to eat.” He offered his hand to help Poe up in return then grinned at the other. “Poe Dameron, can I buy you dinner? That’s how these things work, right? Someone asks the other out to like, dinner or something.” 

“That’s how it works, yeah. Though I think generally you ask the person out to dinner before the whole kissing thing.” 

“We do things a bit ass backwards, huh?” 

Poe laughed at that. “Yeah, a bit. Also, it’s not really buying when the food is mess hall food and it’s free to us.” 

“Hey. Hey… don’t break the illusion. I’m asking you out on a dinner date. Say yes or no you stubborn snubfighter jockey.” Finn laughed, starting to make his way back to the wall of the cliff. 

“Well, when you put it like that…” Poe said with a chuckle, following with ease. When Finn reached the wall, looking like he was about to duck around it and take the ledge back to the rail, Poe reached out and grabbed hold of his wrist, pushing him back to the wall just a bit. “Yes, you can buy me dinner.” He said on a whisper of lips, leaning in to kiss Finn again, testing the waters again, seeing if it was okay. This time he did it with a bit more confidence though. 

After a break, Finn smirked sharply, shifting his leg to bump into Poe, or more… to bump into the slight erection in Poe’s pants, giving the older man a strong grin. “Down boy. It’s just dinner. Not promising anything else.” 

Poe took in a sharp breath, hissed it out, and looked completely red faced embarrassed. He leaned on the wall a moment and coughed. “Yeah. Not sure where that came from. You shouldn’t have noticed that.” He coughed again, shifting a bit. “Pretend that wasn’t a thing and move along. I’ll catch up in a moment.” 

Finn laughed, sliding around the corner of the wall and headed to the railing. “At least see where dinner goes first, huh?” And he ducked away, headed back to the railing. 

Poe groaned, turning to press his forehead into the wall and thunk it on it once. “Oh hell, that isn’t helping.” He huffed, yet smiled. That was a turn he wasn’t expecting, and acting like a dumb teenager was even more of a turn he didn't expect. 

He also didn’t expect even that much out of Finn, but he was glad for what he got. There was something there, he could feel it, and Finn shared that feeling with him. For now, that was enough. He’d take it easy and see where this went, because right now, he was pretty pleased with where it was going. 

Finn learned that he liked Poe. That he liked being close and the attention the man gave him felt good. He learned that he loved the man’s voice and how soft it could be when he wanted. He learned a few things about Poe as well, and how to drive him crazy. 

Finn learned that he loved driving the pilot crazy and would do it at every turn he could.


End file.
